Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(4x-7)+3(-1+2x)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{4x-7}{)} + 3(-1+2x) $ $ {-4x+7} + 3(-1+2x) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -4x+7 + {3(}\gray{-1+2x}{)} $ $ -4x+7 {-3+6x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4x + 6x} + {7 - 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {2x} + {7 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2x} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $2x+4$